Strike Witches: Shattered Skies
by kaiju-wars
Summary: The Neuroi lost the Second Neuroi War. And after two more failed attempts, they are back after 21 years. What will follow as new heroes and JFW rise to fight? Follows 4 witches from Liberion part of the US Air Force Pararescue.
1. Prologue (sorry so short)

Prologue

The Neuroi Wars. The Neuroi Wars was a series of wars that stretch upon time and time. The First Neuroi War started in the 1910's. Then starting in 1939, the Neuroi invaded again in the Second Neuroi War. They quickly swept over Europe and North Africa. Then, one man invented the Striker Unit. The man's name was, Doctor Miyafuji. But these Striker Units invented by the brilliant doctor, are few. These people are a select few known as witches. They grow animal ears and tail based on their familiars. They formed Joint Fighter Wings and they worked together to win the Second Neuroi War, first liberating North Africa in 1951, and Europe and the rest of the world in 1953. 12 years of peace went by then in 1965, the Neuroi invaded the country of Van Lang. A war that lasted until 1974. Over a decade of peace followed with barely any signs of Neuroi. Then in 1991, the Neuroi made another attempt to attack the world and invaded a small handful of countries in the Middle East, but that plan was quickly thwarted and the Gulf War, as it is called, only lasted 8 months. 20 years have gone by and it is the summer of 2012…


	2. Chapter 1

A loud ringing woke Henrietta up. She turned to her right and grabbed the home phone off her nightstand. She answered, "Hello?" Not even a minute passed. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN THE PRESIDENT-" She sat there frozen, the only movement from her was heavy breathing and shaking. Exactly one hour ago, the President of the United States of Liberion went missing. He was on a rally to raise moral among the troops, going from base to base. He was at Eielson Air Force Base when it was attacked at 10:00 PM Friday, June 15. A squad of men radioed 15 minutes later saying they had the President, trying to get away from the base. Their exact last transmission, "We have the president with us, we had to abandon the base. We are in Humvees. Weren't able to scramble the jets. SUSPECTED NEUROI ATTACK! We will maintain radio silence till we reach another base."

Henrietta sprung out of bed and put the phone down. She then rushe her Air Force uniform on. Picking up the phone again she started to talk, "Ok, My ETA to the Pentagon will be 15 minutes, I want every detail, and get the vice president on too!"

"Ma'am, we already called the vice president, as the Commander-in-Chief when the president is missing, he told me to await your orders," the man on the other line said.

"Wait for me."

Henrietta walked up to the command center. The vice president was already waiting for her. Without even giving him the chance to speak, "what is this I hear about it being Neuroi, we defeated the Neuroi in the last war 21 years ago, during the Gulf War." With a serious look the vice president looked up, "I thought so too. But this just have a lot of the signs of one. We need to rescue the president, any suggestions on how?" Henrietta thought only for a split second, "Pararescue, 1st Magic Flight. If this is a Neuroi, send in witches. " And while we're at it, she thought, I ought to give them a few pointers, only reason I have this job today, I am a witch, and I achieved ace status in the last war. The vice president looked at her then spoke calmly, "Well, you are the General of the Air Force, why do you choose this exact unit?" Henrietta cleared her throat, "Ahem, well, they are one of the best flights in the Air Force Pararescue, you send them in, the job is guaranteed done. Oh, and because I know you are going to ask, it consists of two Air Strikers and two Land Strikers." The vice president turned in his chair and got up. "Exactly who is in this flight?"

"Captain Alexandria, she goes by Alex, Lieutenant Kaytlen, great granddaughter of O'Hare. Those are the air witches"

"What about the land witches?" the vice president asked. "Sergeant Jo, and," she pauses briefly to look at the soldier's name, "Staff Sergeant Megan, but she goes by Meg."

"Sounds good, send them in," He says calmly as he leaves the room. "Yes sir," Henrietta says as she salutes. '_Now to talk to them about what they got to do, this isn't going to be an easy mission.'_


	3. Chapter 2

Sliding down a rope to witches ran forward on Land Strikers. Humvee Strikers to be exact. They reached an end to a wall where they crouched down. "You go left I go right." The red haired one said to her partner.

"Fine, but you better be faster than me Meg," said the one being given direction.

Meg turned and fired a few rounds at one of the targets and jumped back to cover. She had long red hair, with, basically, a fine body, she was 19 years old. She had an 'I don't give a shit' personality but always willing to help. She wore a standard Air Force ABU top and panties like most witches always have. She was armed with a SAW light machine gun like most witches in the US military and Colt 1911 for a sidearm, and a basic military field knife.

Jo on the other hand, was 20 and was flat chested, about as tall as Meg, 5'4", and she had short brown hair. She had a nonchalant personality and she was really protective of Meg. She changed it up a little with an old military hat while wearing the same US Air Force uniform as her partner. She had the same machine gun and sidearm, but a knife given to her by an old friend, engraved with "_With Blood Comes Cleansing_."

"Go!" cried Meg as she ran forward shooting her targets down. She jumped back down under cover and pulled back up, firing at two new targets that appeared. She pulled a grenade and chunked it at a group of them. "Okay... almost to the target, not that far off." She ran forward and jumped over a small pile of rubble. Three targets appeared and she pulled her SAW up, but unfortunately, needed to be reloaded. "Dammit, I need to quit forgetting to reload." She pulled up her sidearm and quickly disengaged the said targets. "Almost there, just to turn this corner and done," she exclaimed while running forward.

Jo ran forward like no one's business, firing at each target and rarely having to stop. She slid down to cover and reloaded her SAW. Pulling back up, she sprayed into five targets. "Meg is so slow at this, she makes sure she has each target before moving on, the goal is to rescue the objective, not kill everything." A target popped up right in front of her and out of reaction pulled her knife and shoved it into its throat. "Well that caught me by surprise. Wasn't expecting it right here…" She took a deep breath and sheathed the knife, running forward while bringing up her SAW. She turned a corner and stopped to fire on three targets. She then continued forward. "So all I got to do is run up here and done!" She sped forward to reach the objective before her friend.

Meg and Jo made it at the same time. "Dammit Jo, I was supposed to be here first!" Meg cried while wiping sweat off of her forehead. "Well, how fast did we clear the training exercise this time?"

Jo flipped her watch around to check the time. "A minute and 15 seconds"

"Fuck, we need it to be a minute exactly. Well, wanna go again?"

"I want to take a break… wanna join me?" Jo asked with a small grin on her face.

"Sure why not." Meg said removing the magazine from her weapons. She unbuttoned her top a little.

"Why do you always do that? You are in uniform," Jo scolded her.

"Because I'm hot and I want to cool off. You know what, calm down Jo, not everything has to be military this, military that. Enjoy yourself," Meg said jokingly while fanning herself. "C'mon, let's go get some water." She said taking Jo's hand and leading her. They came up to the mess hall where their captain was waiting.

"Hey Alex, what're you doing here?" Meg asked, "Usually you're working on your Strikers."

"Got hungry, so I came in here to get something to snack on." Alex exclaimed while looking up from her plate.

Captain Alexandria, or Alex, as the witches called her, was 24 years old. She was about 5'6" and she had a hardened but warm personality. She was in a basic USAF ABU top like Jo and Meg. She had brunette hair in a medium length ponytail, and she almost always had a cigarette in her mouth when not on a mission. She wore USAF ABU boot and always carried a Bible, for what, no one knew.

"Oh." said Meg nonchalantly, "anything new for us?"

"Yes actually," Alex wiped her mouth and placed a file on the table, "We are being deployed to the state of Alaska. The President of Liberion went missing in the said state at 10:00 pm last night. 15 minutes after the fact, a small squad radioed in saying shit like, 'suspected neuroi attack' and 'we have the president', I wasn't given the full conversation.

"So, the General is here herself to talk to us about this. She's the last 'ace witch' I guess you could say."

General Henrietta, who was in the corner the entire time, walked up. "Good morning ladies, I uh, well, is this everyone in this small flight?" she asked looking at the three girls.

"No," replied Alex, "Kaytlen is in the hanger, most likely working on her Striker again."

"Well, this would be easier on all of this if we could all talk together and at once." Henrietta said with a small smile.

"Sure, let's go," Alex said calmly.

The four witches walked into the hanger and looked around. To the back of the hanger were four Air Strikers and three Land Strikers. A small maintenance crew was working on a couple of the Striker Units. A wall to the left had assorted US military issued weapons. A small cabinet to the right of the 'armory' as the witches dubbed it, held Alex's own personal weapon. On the third Air Striker was what appeared to be a girl no older than 13. It was in fact, Kaytlen.

Kaytlen was 14 and only 4'9" tall and had a bubbly personality and a childlike mindset. She wore the same as her wingmen, the basic USAF ABU top. She had Air Force ABU boots on, and she carried a small Raven .25 pistol on her all the time. She had yellowish hair (talking anime style here) that was in small pigtails. She almost always was happy about something.

Meg walked up behind her, "So Kaytlen? What are you doing there?"

"I'm trying to output the speed of my Strikers; I got stability up to max that I can get on this, now for speed. I want to maximize my performance with my rifle as much as I can." She replied with some excitement.

"Well enough of that, we have a mission," Meg said calmly while taking the tools out of Kaytlen's hands.

Kaytlen turned around and was surprised to see the general. "G...General Henrietta," she panicked while rushing a quick salute.

Henrietta chuckled to herself then looked at the small witch. "It's okay, now…" she turned to see the four witches. "You have a mission to Alaska. You leave tomorrow, basically, what your Captain has told you are all we really know as well. The squad never radioed back. You are to go out there and find the president first and foremost. Then if this is really a Neuroi attack, you are to seek and destroy it. You are to leave immediately. Now, dismissed!"

The witches turned around and jumped into their respective Strikers. They then pulled for their weapons. For Alex, a SAW light machine gun. For Kaytlen, a bolt-action Barrett .50 caliber rifle equipped with an ACOG scope. And finally, Jo and Meg each had a SAW light machine gun.

"You two, Sgt. Jo and Staff Sgt. Meg, are to be in the helicopter up until the drop point." Henrietta barked out orders, "and Captain Alex and Lieutenant Kaytlen will follow in their Air Strikers."

Jo and Meg got onto the helicopter and took off. Alex and Kaytlen launched and trailed close to it.

"Good luck," Henrietta said to herself while watching them launch, "get the president back safely."


	4. Chapter 3

Grass kicked away in a circular pattern as the helicopter came down. The wheels touched down signaling that the mission was go. It felt as if all was silent except for the rotor blades, as if anything could happen at any moment. Meg looked out with her SAW held down while looking off into the distance, only to see an empty field surrounded by trees. Her breath fogged up as she could tell winter was approaching. The only thing she was thinking was, 'damn, wish I brought a thicker jacket.' Suddenly, her train of thought and the silence was broken as she heard someone shout over the noise of the helicopter.

"Get off this heli!" yelled the pilot, "mission is GO!"

Sergeant Jo and Staff Sergeant Meg released their magic and their respective familiars, Jo's being a German Shepherd and Meg's being Maine Coon. Captain Alex's was a Doberman Pinscher and Kaytlen's was an Abyssinian. Jo and Meg then ran off the helicopter and turned enough to see it take back off. They each cocked their weapons.

"Looks like we start searching now?" Jo asked over to Meg who was still staring up at the helicopter.

"Yeah…" she paused for a moment, "Sure, let's do this."

Jo spoke into her communicator, "Hey cap'n, can you see any signs of Neuroi or a squad of soldiers?"

"Hey now, I told you to just call me Alex," corrected Alex, "and no sign as of now, to the east is the targeted base, and they said they headed south." Alex looked forward and brought her hand up to her right eye, 'turning on' her ability to zoom into far distances.

"About 10 miles to the south west is smoke."

"Shit, that doesn't sound good at all," Meg said flatly.

"Might as well head over there now," Kaytlen responded while starting her way. The others followed suite.

Jo turned to Meg while they wheeled on their strikers. "So, what do you think about all this, the president missing and suspected Neuroi and all?"

"Eh, bullshit is bullshit. I say fuck it, do the mission and get it over with. Kill the Neuroi and end it right here." Meg said uncaringly, "End it quickly and we might get a promotion eh? Or at least a medal."

"Eh, I say fuck that shit. Doubt that will happen," Jo chuckled, "honey, we are Special Forces, black ops type shit; we don't get rewards for this. We get pats on the backs and 'good job's then we are told no one can ever know about it."

"Eh, true."

They continued going on for a while when suddenly a red beam shot in between them followed by an explosion. Meg flew one direction and Jo the other.

"The hell was that? Are you okay!" Alex yelled.

A medium sized Neuroi flew in front of them. It screeched and fired another round of beams at the four witches. This time though, they were prepared and brought up their shields. Jo and Meg quickly kneeled and fired quick controlled bursts at the Neuroi. Alex flew to the right of it and fired her weapon. Kaytlen backed up some and took aim with her rifle.

"Clearance!" she yelled at Alex. Alex then flew out of the way as Kaytlen fired a round into the Neuroi, luckily hitting its core.

Small crystal-like shards fell out of the air after the Neuroi exploded.

"Stand down," Alex ordered, "okay, so that's a Neuroi. Not too bad."

"So what now?" Kaytlen asked calmly.

"We continue with our mission."

The witches then carried own, as Kaytlen took one last look at where the quick battle took place.

"I don't think this mission will be as easy as this Neuroi was…" she said to herself.

Jo stopped for a second to pull out her canteen. She untwisted her cap and took a quick swig of water before closing it back up and heading back on her way. She looked around as she walked. They had been walking for a good 10 minutes she figured. They had awhile before the crash site. Checking her watch she stopped everyone.

"I think we should take some time to figure how we are going to do this," she explained, "get a plan before we rush in this."

"Okay, sounds good," Alex said flying down lower hovering in front of Jo and Meg. "We know that we were dropped at the location of the last transmission. Let's see, we also know that we are heading towards the smoke out of a hunch."

"Why don't we send Kaytlen over? She's the fastest out of us four." Meg asked.

"Eh? Fine, I'll go." Kaytlen flew off towards their target location.

"So what if it is a scene of a battle? What then?" Jo turned to Alex. "Just rush over there?"

"We investigate of course, not just rush on in."

"So that's it? No big plan?"

"No need," Alex said calmly.

Interference happened on everyone's transmitters when finally Kaytlen spoke.

"I found the president. He is unconscious. Um…" silence for a few seconds, "A wounded soldier… Army, uh…" a few more seconds of silence followed by a loud screech. "Neuroi! Neuroi!" Kaytlen yelled. The sound of a weapon firing followed.

"We have to hurry over there now!" Alex rushed out before rushing to Kaytlen.

"Right!" Jo and Meg followed, using the 'tracks' on their Strikers to reach max speed.

Kaytlen flew up over the Neuroi. It was a ground type Neuroi with four legs; this should be easy she thought. But the Neuroi had defenses like a porcupine, lasers and beams coming at her no matter which direction she was from it. She raised her weapon and fired from the side as more beams came at her. She brought up her shield while cooking a grenade and throwing it. The Neuroi fired more beams, thus making Kaytlen have to fly to the other side of it. She took a quick aim again and fired, hitting her mark. She then flew up high into the sky to get a better view and have time to think.

"This damn thing is too quick with its lasers and beams." She was breathing heavily, not used to combat like this. "So now what, the damned thing regenerates after every God damned sho-"

She was cutoff as she had to bring up her shield to protect herself from another beam.

"Damn, its range reaches up here also!" She said as she shouldered her rifle again. She pulled the bolt and released another bullet into the chamber. Right when she was about to fire she saw chunks being taken out of the Neuroi's side.

"H...huh?"

Alex flew in firing her SAW. Jo and Meg rushed under the Neuroi firing rounds into its underside. The Neuroi screeched in pain as its core was exposed.

"Now!" Alex yelled at Kaytlen, "Fire now!"

Without thinking twice, Kaytlen brought up her rifle and quickly fired a round at the core. There was a small flash of light as the entire Neuroi's body went from black and contrasted into white. An explosion sending Neuroi fragments everywhere followed.

Kaytlen's Striker Units died out due to using up too much magic. She started falling to the ground but Alex caught her.

"You okay?"

"Ye…yeah I… I'm fine." She stuttered, "W…why did I fall?"

"You used up too much magic, you aren't used to this type of combat. It's okay; you did well for your first kill." Alex praised her. "Now to call in. Jo! Call it in, we have secured the president and we are ready for Evac now."

10 minutes after calling it in the helicopter touched down. They quickly got the wounded soldier and the president on board whom by time had woken up. Kaytlen followed still too tired from the fight sat down. Jo and Meg followed.

"Captain Alex, we are going to need you to sit down also," Said one of the helicopter technicians.

"Um… why?" she asked nonchalantly.

"We are going to need you to restore your magic, A Neuroi hive just appeared over the State of Hawaii and on the Aleutian Islands. We are flying you to the islands now!"

"W…what!" Alex cried. "W…what do you mean?"

"That's not all; hives have appeared over Tokyo Fuso, Berlin Karlsland, London Britania, Paris Gallia, and Moscow Orussia." He looked at all four witches and the president, "the Third Neuroi War has just started!"

-Notes-

My first time doing author's notes… hmm… anyways

*ahem*

The Aleutian Islands are small islands connected to the state of Alaska.

So…thank you for reading.


	5. Chapter 4

The helicopter shook a little from turbulence as it made a hard turn around. Alex sat there thinking of what just happened a couple of minutes ago that caused this. She couldn't figure it out at all. The helicopter crew was ordered to get the president out first even after hearing of the Neuroi attack. He refused for that to happen and they tried to challenge him, his direct orders where to get the girls there first. Alex looked over as the president was talking to one of the crew about what happened. She decided to listen in to get a gist of what was going on outside.

"Mr. President," the soldier looked at him, "the Neuroi are back again, stronger than before."

"That doesn't answer my question completely, what exactly is going on," the president asked sternly.

"Well sir, after 10:00 pm last night, we quickly launched into action, we had to get you out, so we decided to get a team together, the 1st Magic Flight." He pointed at the four witches then continued speaking.

"Anyways, right after we sent them out, with getting you back as top priority, two Neuroi hives appeared over the United States of Liberion, the first, around 0700 this morning, over the Aleutian Islands, the State of Alaska, and the second over the State of Hawaii around 0705."

The president looked at young man. "Then what happened?"

"Well, in the time it took to save you, approximately 40 minutes, understanding they had to find you, and were challenged by two Neuroi we believe to be from the 'Alaskan' hive, as its been dubbed. But back on track," he cleared his throat then continued, "at 0710 the one over Britannia appeared, 5 minutes later, the hive over Paris showed up, still 5 minutes, the one over Karlsland and so on and so forth. But each hive appeared exactly five minutes after the last. Apparently these Neuroi are more advanced than any we faced before. They took us by surprise. Tokyo has almost fallen; Gallia is being pushed back to Dijon and Rouen. Karlsland, Berlin is in the enemy's hands, and in Orussia can barely keep them from passing Stalingrad."

"What about us?" asked the president?

"Hawaii is hit hard, but we are able to hold it thanks to Pearl Harbor Naval Base, and thanks to the aircraft carriers being deployed. We got off of land with the air witches and let them use the carriers; make more room to fight for ground witches.

"In Alaska though, the Neuroi are pushing towards Anchorage. They caught us by surprise also. The world militaries are expecting yet another hive to appear and they are scrambling to get the situations in their own countries to stabilize at least first.

"Okay," the president said calmly, "drop us in Anchorage, you four witches will then fight your way to the Aleutian Islands, where you will destroy Neuroi along the way to the hive. I will then have strike teams of Delta, Pararescue, and SEALS witches to hit the hive. We will have the Neuroi out of Liberion by the end of the week.

"Understood?"

"Yes sir," the four witches said in unison.

The Helicopter touched down in Anchorage, the four witches got off and Alex and Kaytlen flew out into the sky, while Jo and Meg walk around on the ground.

"Well? Shall we go now?" Meg asked while shielding the sun out of her eyes.

The four witches made their way without much resistance, one or two Neuroi in the city, a few civilians here and there, most running into buildings being instructed by police, and a squad of Witches flew by towards the islands.

About an hour later they were at Dutch Harbor, a US Navy base. There, the four could see more Neuroi, in the distance, a Neuroi hive. Witches were scrambling all over the place to fight the Neuroi, AA guns at the base pointed to the skies.

"Well then," Kaytlen looked around excitedly, "does this mean I can snipe all I want?"

"Go ahead," Alex said calmly, her voice then raised, "1st Magic Flight, commence attack, destroy the Neuroi and attack the Neuroi hive!"

Alex and Kaytlen flew forward with quick speed, firing at the Neuroi. Jo and Meg had to run behind due to not being air witches. All four made it to the first island, where the hive was located. Witches flew in beside Alex and straight into the hive. Lightning cracked from out the hive, as smaller Neuroi floated down from out of it. She raised her weapon to the one nearest her, until a beam came from behind her, she barely lifted her shield in time to block it, being flown back some.

"Damn Neuroi beams are stronger than I thought," she yelped in surprise from the shock of the blast, "Oh well, better continue fighting."

She raised her weapon and sighted on the one that attacked her. She pulled the trigger and in 3 controlled bursts, the Neuroi core was impacted. It exploded into shards as Alex then turned to attack two Neuroi behind her, destroying them also. She continued flying around, attacking in quick bursts at each Neuroi. She turned to see the damage she done, noticing a few still left flying. She raised her weapon again, but a bullet went into each one.

Kaytlen had her rifle trained on the Neuroi Alex shot at. She shot each Neuroi core the captain happened to miss. From the distance she was at, these smaller Neuroi wouldn't be able to hit her with their beams. She pulled the rifle down some and trained it on yet another 'wounded' Neuroi.

"Boom," Kaytlen breathed calmly while squeezing the trigger. The Neuroi didn't get a chance to regenerate as the .50 caliber bullet rushed through its core.

Jo and Meg watched as shards fell from where the Neuroi Kaytlen just killed.

"Should we start now?" Meg asked while looking up.

"Sure," Jo said, "Still scares me with how accurate she is with a gun."

Jo ran forward, jumping over some debris. She pulled her SAW up onto a ground Neuroi and fired. She took out one its legs while watching it fall. She then slid under it, firing bullets into its underside. Neuroi fragments flew around her but Jo started getting frustrated. She could not find the core on this. She started reloading when she noticed a beam charging right above her.

Suddenly, the beam went out as Meg jumped on top of the Neuroi. She aimed her SAW down and started firing, exposing the core. She fired into the core until the Neuroi exploded into millions of fragments. She then hit the ground.

"Is there an easy way to do this? Or do we have to keep doing the long way?"

"Well you could just surrender.." Jo said jokingly.

"That's too much work. Any-"

Before Meg could finish her statement a giant land type Neuroi crashed down in front her. Half damaged it was quickly repairing itself. It turned kicking up dust and throwing debris in every direction, blinding Meg in a cloud of trash. Before she could fan it away, the Neuroi brought a leg crashing down on her, barely giving her time to bring up her shield. Struggling she pushed the Neuroi leg away and jumped up.

"Facking alien shit!" She yelled while aiming her firearm down on it, lighting it up.

Neuroi fragments flew around her but she still couldn't hit the core. Getting frustrated Meg launched a grenade at the huge gape she made in the mysterious enemy. Several seconds later an explosion happened and Meg had to bring up her shield from shrapnel. Landing she reloaded her gun and dodged as the Neuroi, now enraged, kicked up more dust and started to strike back.

The familiar shriek was heard as Neuroi beams launched forward. Jo was able to bring up he shield but Meg tried to dodge, barely moving, but not without her weapon getting sliced first. Irritated she threw her SAW down and pulled out her sidearm. A lonely Colt M1911, she began firing.

Jo saw Meg in trouble and finally realized that this was war. She realized that this was no longer training. She brought up and shouldered her weapon and unloading on the huge hole Meg made earlier. Fragment blasted everywhere as the Neuroi started shrieking again. Beams launched out and Jo moved out of the way, Meg was kicked up and her sidearm destroyed. Jo repositioned herself now infuriated. She looked up to see Alex and Kaytlen too busy with Neuroi in the sky. They were on their own. Pulling a grenade and cooking it she threw it hard. An explosion sounded as more Neuroi fragments flew. Enraged, the Neuroi kicked Jo away, flying into a wall hard. Jo struggled to get up as a Neuroi beam exploded near her. She looked up to see another beam charging.

"Damn…" is all she managed to get out.

What came next sounded like a cannon, chucks tore out of the Neuroi as it let out a shriek. The Neuroi exploded and fragments flew about.

"Sorry to be late, we were busy," a mysterious girl voiced over on the radio, "we are part of the 66th Weapons Squadron, part of the 57th wing. This is Major Danielle Hodgens."

Jo, still shaky, got up and dusted herself off."

"Thank you Ma'am, this is Sergeant Jo and my partner over there is Staff Sergeant Meg. We are part of US Air Force Pararescue, of the 1st Magic Flight."

"Well Sergeant Jo, looks like you needed help, how many you got with you?"

"Ma'am this is Meg and I, and Captain Alex, and Lieutenant Kaytlen in the air." Jo replied sounding somewhat relieved for some form of backup.

"Well, they are doing a mighty fine job."

The witches all finished with the Neuroi and returned to Dutch Harbor to regroup and strategize. There were several other witches there, out of the witches, there was the 66th Weapons Squadron, the 1st Magic Flight, the 18th Aggressor Squadron, and the 90th Fighter Squadron. The squadrons were kind of mixed up, mostly partially complete. Out of the 66th, there was Major Danielle, who was the commanding officer there since having highest rank out of the group, and one wingman, Captain Michelle Winters. For the 18th, they had three members, a Captain Jessica O'Neal and two second Lieutenants, Charlotte and one who simply liked being called Jo'hansen. For the 90th, just one member, Lieutenant Margret O'Riley.

"So is this everyone?" Alex asked nonchalantly, almost uninterested.

"Well," Major Hodgens started, "We have other members, but they are still out there fighting, we have two aircraft carriers deployed, and a fleet protecting the said carriers. We have them pointed up and continuously pounding the hive with fire. Witches are to take off from either the carriers or Dutch Harbor and to continue fighting."

"What about the hive? We just gonna pound it with AA fire continuously?" Alex asked eyebrows raised in interest now.

"No, we are going to destroy the surrounding Neuroi, regroup as many witches and fighter pilots we can, and launch a great offensive to take out the hive. Basically, we are getting this out of the way, after that, we are to head south to Hawaii and help take out that hive."

"So basically total liberation of Liberion?"

"basically…" the major responded.

The witches looked out at the surrounding chaos. They had a battle before them. Several squadrons were out there engaged. Radio chatter brought up that another squad of witches was being sent to reinforce and help destroy the Neuroi hive. Radio also brought in the safe return of the president to the capital.

"Well, looks like we're up," Alex said too everyone, "everyone restocked and ready?"

Not a single word of protest was given by the witches.

"OKAY!" Major Hodgens yelled. "All witches, take off and fly into combat, weapons hot. Engage and eliminate all bogeys!"

The witches took off into the sky once more.

*Author's Notes*

Sorry this one took so long… I've been busy, hehehe, got engaged, so that's one reason why.

But I just finished chapter 4. Been a long time coming. Yes, I'm using real squadrons for this one. But get ready for an action packed Chapter 5. I hope everyone enjoys this story so far, and I hope everyone continues to join me on it.


End file.
